The tiger and the bear
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Mini historias sin conexión alguna sobre cualquier situación de la vida de la pareja más sexi del mundo del patinaje. Otayuri, posible AU, situaciones sin sentido.
1. chapter 1

Una de las cosas que Yuri más detestaba eran los tatuajes; desde siempre se le inculcó que eran para personas que no respetaban su cuerpo y mil tonterías más, y aunque con el paso del tiempo pudo formar su propio criterio y darse cuenta de que su abuelo únicamente era alguien muy conservador en ese aspecto, nunca se le pudo quitar la maña de fruncir la boca cada vez que veía a alguien con algún dibujo en la piel.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía el porqué de su extraña fascinación hacia la serpiente rodeando una especie de crucifijo occidental que adornaba la varonil espalda de Otabek.

La primera vez que Otabek le contó sobre aquel distintivo en su espalda, Yuri no puedo evita fruncir la nariz e imaginar uno y mil escenarios donde el kazajo protagonizaba alguna escena delictiva.

La primera vez que lo vio, no supo por qué de su boca salió un sospechoso jadeo de excitación, aunque quiso atribuirlo a que la vista de Otabek sin camisa y lleno de sudor debido al ejercicio era demasiado excitante para sus, en ese entonces, hormonas adolescentes.

Pero claro, no dejaría su orgullo de lado tan fácilmente, y solo se resignaría a besar aquel tatuaje en los momentos en que sabía que Otabek dormía profundamente y no se burlaría de él al verle desfallecer ante la imagen rebelde que mostraba el kazajo.

No, que se conformara con los arañazos y mordidas furtivas que le hacía encima de aquella fuerte espalda cada vez que sucumbían al placer.

Y puede que tal vez, y solo tal vez, pudiera sopesar la idea de tatuarse el folleto donde JJ había dibujado magistralmente a un tigre junto a un oso en medio de un campo de guerra, el cual le envió alegando que tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo ante la tentación de un trazo distintivo en su piel.

Claro, a fin de cuentas, siempre podría atribuirselo al alcohol y a la pésima influencia del estúpido de Leroy.

o

o

o

¡Hola! ¡No me maten! TT.TT sé bien que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar mis historias, pero la escuela y el trabajo me han ido consumiendo el alma lentamente u.u

Pero eso sí, los borradores ya los tengo y prometo que en esta semana subiré el final de "trato con el director".

Bueno, esta es una idea que me vino de repente tras una crisis de odio ante las integrales matemáticas y las inferencias en la lecura critica TT.TT así que me gustaría mucho que cualquier idea que tengan me la hagan saber, será más que bienvenida, al ser drables, me será mucho más fácil publicar seguido n.n

Buenoooooo

Adiós n.n

Besos.

Ann


	2. celos

Otabek siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien tranquilo y calculador, sin embargo, todo eso se iba al caño cada vez que veía como alguna desquiciada con orejas de gato se le "trepaba" a SU novio cada vez que salían a pasear.

Mierda, sabía que eso era normal, ambos eran muy famosos y Yuri también tenía sus momentos de enojo cuando las fans del kazajo se sobrepasaban con él, pero simplemente no podía sopesar la idea de ponerse a gritar como loco al igual que lo hacía Yuri.

-¡Miren, tengo su camisa! - gritó una de las chicas que rodeaban al rubio.

Bueno, quizás si alegaba intento de violación y acoso, no lo encarcelarían por arrollarlas con la moto (de la cual los obligaron a bajarse).

Pero antes de siquiera poder volver a sacar las llaves de su chaqueta, un potente rugido de ira se escuchó del joven que estaba a punto de entrar en crisis por no poder pasar una tarde tranquila con su novio.

-¡Quitense de una vez, malditas locas! - y así, en menos de diez segundos, ese poderoso adolescente logró zafarse de los brazos de las féminas, tomar a Otabek por el brazo y prácticamente lanzarlo a la moto para poder huir de ahí.

Y el kazajo sonrió en ese momento de una manera fugaz, total, que las tipas esas disfrutaran con la camisa que le habían quitado al rubio, pues él podría quitarle todo lo demás en cuanto llegaran al hotel y lo encerrara en su alcoba.


End file.
